Festival
by Takari-san
Summary: RenPirika A festival leads and arrogant Chinese and a genki Ainu to get closer. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

**Festival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**Dedicated to: silver moonlight**

**Note: here ~sml~, I made you a Ren/Pirika now make me a Horo/Tamao! Grr… *chases* Just kidding, hope you like it ^___^**

**Summary: A festival leads Ren to be closer to a certain Ainu because of a certain festival and a tale told to him by his dead grandfather once…**

Bowing down in respect and putting incense into the pot (? Okay I'm Chinese-Filipino {Chinese living in the Philippines} but I never knew what the hell that is called) he stared at the picture frame on top of the coffin blankly. He soon closed the gates of the shrine and walked towards his home.

"I have paid my respects…" Ren said irritated, "stop bothering me about it."

"Mother won't be too happy if she hears you talking like that about our deceased grandfather." Jun commented.

"I was always irritated at that man. Do you actually believe that his farfetched stories are true?" Ren glared at his sister.

"I guess not, but that's why it's called folk tales. It's still needed to pay respects; he's our relative, our grandfather to be exact." Jun said.

"Yeah, I did it already… I guess you won't be pestering me about it anymore?" Ren looked at his sister.

"Yes, thank you…" Jun smiled at him.

"Stop that…" Ren blushed, "it's not as if I did it for you." He said as he walked out of his home's doors.

*******

"So… are you coming to the festival, Ren? Horo Horo and his sister are coming…" Yoh commented, looking up from a magazine he was reading.

"Do I look like I care if the idiot Ainu and his sister come? Geez… but yeah I'm coming, my sister is forcing me to do so… It'll be better than staying at home anyway, my parents are still sad about the lost of our grandfather." Ren rolled his eyes.

"Your grandfather died!?!" Yoh said dropping the magazine, "I'm so sorry." He bowed in apology.

"Sorry of what? Did you kill him? It's not as if I knew that old geezer much." Ren rolled his eyes once more.

"Ren… he's your relative!" Yoh exclaimed.

"Hao is your brother." Ren said.

"Well… that's different…" Yoh said.

"Well… you were too kind to him, why did you make him survive?" Ren asked irritated.

"Everyone who can see spirits are good…" Yoh said quietly.

"Speaking of spirits… where the hell is Bason!?!" Ren said, his hair twitching in irritation.

"Uh… he and Amidamaru went outside to drink sake with Mosque…" Yoh grinned, lying down on the floor lazily.

"Figures… he is really getting too soft." Ren commented irritated.

"Is that wrong?" Yoh smiled.

"Yeah…" Ren replied sarcastically.

"The Shaman Fight is already over and…" Yoh said pointing randomly with his finger. (No one taught Yoh that pointing is bad…)

"Yeah… yeah…" Ren sighed, looking at the Shaman King who was right in front of him.

"So want to eat here tonight?" Yoh invited.

"Nah… knowing Anna, I won't even be able to touch the food the pink-haired girl made and I'm already shooed out off the house…" Ren said standing up.

"Umm… just so you know, Tamao is gone today, I was supposed to cook but when I entered the kitchen… Anna was cooking." Yoh sweatdropped when they heard a voice.

"Yoh… eat up already!" a voice shouted as Ren paled…

"I better go…" Ren said and after a second, he was gone.

"I don't get it… Anna's a pretty good cook…" Yoh commented before going in the dining room.

*******

"Yoh!!!" greeted Horo Horo as he ran towards his long-time friend who was sitting down on a table, eating.

"Hey, Horo Horo!" greeted Yoh back from his seat.

They were all wearing kimonos, Yoh in Red and black, Anna in red and yellow, Horo in blue in black, Tamao in pink and red, Manta in yellow and blue Pirika in pink and blue and Ren in purple and an even darker shade of purple. There is always an odd one out… and that's why Ryu is still wearing is his normal clothes.

"It's been a long time, Yoh…" Horo said as he took his place, beside Yoh in the table.

"Yeah… so how is your life there, in your tribe I mean?" Yoh asked.

"One word my friend, one word." Horo Horo said patting his friend at the shoulder, "boring."

"I don't think it's that boring…" said Yoh sweatdropping.

"Of course it is! The excitement and thrill of the city is gone! I guess there's nothing to do in there anymore…" Horo yawned, "That's why Pirika and I are moving here!" he exclaimed happily as Ren took this opportunity to interrupt.

"Another idiot added to the city…" Ren yawned, "How boring… I've already seen a lot of idiots…" he said pointing towards Ryu, Manta and lastly Yoh.

"Why I oughta…" Horo muttered threateningly, getting up from his seat and banging his fists on the table.

"Break it up, will you?" Anna glared at the bickering two and they immediately sat down though there were pouts on their faces, "I'm going to the fair… Yoh." She called out as Yoh quickly got up from his seat following Anna like a puppy to its master. (I want to do that someday…)

"Yoh… wait up!" called out Manta running after Yoh.

"A FAIR, HERE... RIGHT NOW!?! There might be pretty ladies there…" exclaimed Ryu excitedly, a perverted smile plastered on his face.

"Tamao… wanna go?" Horo said standing up as well, outstretching his hand…

"Hai…" she bushed lightly as she took Horo's hand and walked away from the table leaving Ren with the Ainu's sister…

"Aren't you going to follow your brother?" Ren muttered nonchalantly a few minutes after Horo left.

"Not really, it's been an exhausting trip to the city and I'm quite tired. Onii-san just has great stamina that's why he can still be so hyperactive…" Pirika said, drinking her glass of soda.

"Oh… not that I care…" Ren said raising his foot on the table, since there was only the two of them.

'This guy has quite an attitude… Geez… can't he loosen up for once?' Pirika thought playing with the straw of her drink, 'though he is kinda cute… too bad he was such a grouch at Patch Village though he is still a grouch…' she smiled

There was a silence between the two of them when Ren banged the table with his fists and began shouting, scaring the living daylights out of Pirika…

"BAKA BASON… WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?! DON'T TELL ME HE'S OUT DRINKING SAKE AGAIN!?!" Ren shouted, his hair twitching faster as his temper went higher… making Pirika amazed instead of frightened of the sudden shouts.

"Kakoi… How do you do your hair like that?" Pirika commented as she watched Ren's hair move, amazed.

Ren looked at her and glared, his hair moving faster…

"Can you tell me the secret? Who's your hairstylist? I really…" she barraged him with questions until she was silenced by a sword under her chin, very close to her neck.

"Urusei…" he looked at her menacingly, "one more comment about my hair and this sword goes past you neck and throat." He glared at her, making the sword a little bit closer to her neck.

"…" she couldn't reply but instead just nodded.

"It's funny how loud you are when chasing your brother and how quiet you are know… ironic isn't it?" Ren said taking the sword away from her neck.

No reply came from the genki Ainu… apparently the shock of her near death experience is still there.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Ren looked at Pirika who was as pale as a ghost.

No reply again.

"You still alive?" asked Ren looking at the pale Pirika.

She nodded weakly.

"Here… talk, will you? Your brother's going to get mad if you don't not that he can beat me…" Ren grinned arrogantly while throwing her a piece of candy.

"What's this for?" asked Pirika looking at the candy.

"Haven't you ever heard that sugar gives you energy? Sheesh… I didn't know people from the mountains are this dumb." Ren sighed shaking his head.

"Thank you then…" Pirika rolled her eyes.

"I don't accept insincere "thank you"'s for your information. Why don't I hear a nice one for a change?" snickered the Tao.

"Baka…" Pirika muttered under her breath opening the candy and putting it in her mouth.

"My, my, I can't believe you ate something that is mine." Exclaimed the Tao sarcastically.

"You gave it, if your memory's that bad." Pirika glared at him.

"If you forgot you didn't say a sincere thank you." Snickered Ren teasingly, "I don't think someone is rude enough to take it, do you?"

"You want it back then…" Pirika said playing along with his game…

"No… never mind." Ren looked at her disgusted.

They sat there in silence for a while.

"Hey…" Pirika asked.

"What?" Ren turned around irritated.

"What's the occasion of this festival? Festivals should have occasions, right?" Pirika asked curiously.

"How would I know?" Ren glared at her.

"One… because you live here. Two… because they say it's something about Chinese and Three… you're Chinese." Pirika said in a know-it-all tone.

"Just because I'm Chinese doesn't mean I know what the hell this festival is about!" he glared at her once more.

"Don't you know any err… holiday or something in the Chinese today?" Pirika looked at him.

"As a matter of fact I do…" Ren said tapping his chin.

"What is it then?" Pirika asked him.

"Why are you so interested in finding out anyway?" Ren asked her.

"I don't know… it sounds like it's going to be interesting." Pirika shrugged.

"It's the Chinese's Valentines Day today…"

*tsuzuku*

Takari-san: I decided to make it a two part story… ^___^ Ren is a bit nicer than I expected though…


	2. Chpater 2

"What's the occasion of this festival? Festivals should have occasions, right?" Pirika asked curiously. 

"How would I know?" Ren glared at her. 

"One… because you live here. Two… because they say it's something about Chinese and Three… you're Chinese." Pirika said in a know-it-all tone. 

"Just because I'm Chinese doesn't mean I know what the hell this festival is about!" he glared at her once more. 

"Don't you know any err… holiday or something in the Chinese today?" Pirika looked at him. 

"As a matter of fact I do…" Ren said tapping his chin.

"What is it then?" Pirika asked him. 

"Why are you so interested in finding out anyway?" Ren asked her. 

"I don't know… it sounds like it's going to be interesting." Pirika shrugged. 

"It's the Chinese's Valentines Day today…"

******************************************************************

**Festival**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Dedicated to: silver moonlight

Note: The second installment is here… so have no fear! I said I would continue this so I did, even if a flamer told me not to… *sigh*

Summary: A festival leads Ren to be closer to a certain Ainu because of a certain festival and a tale told to him by his dead grandfather once…

**MUST READ**: Italic means one's thought when he or she is talking don't get confused… ^___^

******************************************************************

"How sweet!" Pirika suddenly exclaimed making Ren irritated.

"What's so sweet about that? It's just another mushy occasion in which couples get an excuse to make out." Ren muttered. _All they do is try to prove their love but somehow they end up breaking up. At least I'm sure that'll never happen to me._

"No it isn't, it's a wonderful and sweet event!" Pirika exclaimed, and again it seemed as if there was once more another battle dawning with the two of them.

"Sweet… what else is next? You'll turn all lovey-dovey?" replied Ren sarcastically.

"I personally think there's nothing wrong with Valentines Day! It's a wonderful day for people to find the one they love!" retorted an angered Pirika. _Love is the best thing there is, it was what all Ainu women told her._

"Love? Hah, and I thought friendship and camaraderie was corny…" laughed the Tao. _Love is nothing but a joke, a laughing-stock for humanity._

"I thought you have friendships?" Pirika asked Ren as a defense mechanism since she wasn't able to think of a good retort.

"I do… but I still don't think being all lovey-dovey is entertaining, I find it disgusting." The Tao countered. _Love is disgusting, only weaklings love, they need it to trick other people, the only time I found love admirable is with Yoh and Anna, and sad to say Horo Horo and the pink-haired girl. Family love is okay… but what she's talking about is… disgusting._

"You seem to find everything disgusting." Pirika told Ren eyeing him. _Is he even human? All humans know how to love…_

"I don't find power disgusting, do I?" the Tao said sarcastically.

"Hopefully not, that would mean you were disgusted with everything, you won't be human then." Pirika looked at Ren. _Human or not, I think all no matter what know how to love, why not him then?_

"Human, who said I am human? I'm way better than human, Horo Horo's sister." Ren said arrogantly.

"How can you be better if you don't even know my name?" Pirika asked him.

"I'm too good to bother myself with you." Ren said.

"Too good in bragging maybe…" Pirika told him.

"At least I'm good in something." Ren retorted, soon starting another row.

"Even if I'm not good in anything, at least I'm normal." Pirika countered.

"What do I care anyway?" Ren muttered soon ending the meaningless fight, going into silence once more.

'This guy really has an attitude problem…' Pirika thought as she grumpily sat down soon finding herself to stare at the wonderful night sky.

"I guess I should have stayed home…" muttered Ren, oblivious to the fact that Pirika was listening to his every word he said.

"Why, is there some sort of party going on tonight?" Pirika asked Ren. _If there is a party, I wonder why he would have preferred to stay here… is he really that anti-social?_

"If you consider funerals as parties, yeah…" Ren replied grudgingly.

"Did someone die?" Pirika said shocked. _He might not even be real, there has been a death and he doesn't take pity or care at all._

"Yeah… so what?" Ren replied, "Never knew the man; he was closer with Jun."

"Who is this person anyway?" asked Pirika, "he must be a distant relative for you not to care…"

"He's my grandfather, if that answers your question." Ren replied shortly.

"Your grandfather!" she shrieked, "How could you act like you don't care at all?" _I thought even a person like him would care for his family, especially the way he treats his sister, maybe her sister is just special…_

"Because… I don't care at all." Ren replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Pirika shouted.

"No, all he did was just to tell stories like and all the things that show, one was getting old." Ren muttered.

"That's not a reason not to care!" Pirika yelled.

"I always thought Ainus had close family ties, you people a few in the world already anyway." Ren commented not minding Pirika's outbursts.

"How could you not care?" Pirika ended her fit shaking her head in disappointment.

"I don't think I didn't care… I just think that when one's gone they're gone… even he told me that. There are no second chances in life." Shrugged Ren, "Once you lived your life once, it's over." _That was one of the things my grandfather said that actually made sense. It was nice for him to be sensible for a change, yet exactly after he said that he began saying all those mushy and disgusting stuff about love._

"I don't believe that… you should at least care…" Pirika said. _I don't believe him… he's insane!_

"The word 'care' is not in my dictionary." He replied in a straight forward way.

"As if you have a dictionary…" she muttered under her voice, "Don't you care for your sister then?" she said attacking the most known weak spot in Ren Tao.

"That's different…" stuttered Ren, blushing. _Jun, she was different… She was the first one aside from Bason that showed me she cared for me genuinely, after her came Yoh and the others. I believe in friendships but not love._

"So you do care about her…" Pirika said in a smart-alecky way.

"I do… but she's my sister…" Ren replied forgetting the fact that the answer he gave contradicts the points he made a while ago.

"Your grandfather is you grandfather." Pirika countered, fully knowing that she has the edge in this verbal war._ You can't win… I got you cornered._

"I know that, but he… umm… isn't female?" Ren said hoping that she would take that answer, making him free from this predicament.

"What has gender have to do anything about that?" Pirika asked knowing that Ren said that only to save himself from his humiliation under her.

"I guess I feel more open with women, do you accept my answer?" Ren muttered. _She's taking advantage of the fact that I care for my sister, this onna… She'll learn her lesson._

"Prove it." Pirika retorted oblivious of the fact that Ren was edging near her.

"Don't mind if I do…" Ren said huskily kissing her on the lips for a short span of time. _It was nothing but a short peck on the lips, not even a kiss yet it meant something to me. Not matter how hard I try to deny it; I was wondering why did I share my first kiss with her? Of all the people I chose a childish, whining Ainu. I thought I was better than this._

For a while Pirika just stood there dumbfounded until what Ren did finally registered in her mind… _This b*st*rd stole my first kiss, the kiss that was reserved for her soul mate. _Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she shouted, "Y-You… stole my first kiss… you… you…" before she could even continue Ren just replied as if not minding at all.

"It's was a harmless lip-lock, no one would care." Ren said as if he didn't care. _I don't care for her, I never did but seeing her miserable like this tears my heart apart, if I have a heart. If I don't have a heart what is the thing that is beating and feeling sympathy and another feeling I can't understand?_

"Y-You would never understand… you don't even know what love is. You are just a mindless, greedy, sadistic, cynical and arrogant bastard." Retorted Pirika running away to what Ren inferred as her apartment. _I rarely curse… but Ren, he's horrible; I guess I played a game that was impossible to beat. A game in which I tried to open up the secret level… the secret level in which I tried to open and find Ren's so-called heart._

*******

Ren stood there stupefied; it was the first time in his life that he didn't get angry with the fact that a person just insulted her. _Maybe it's true; I do open up more with females… What should I do? I practically did a mortal sin to her. Why do I care so much about her? I practically just began talking to her tonight. Should I apologize? Never, I never did that in my whole life… okay, maybe once when I was five and chewed on my sister's new dress but she was my sister! Why am I thinking so much of this anyway? Was there a drug on my drink? Dangit, what the hell? I better go home, if Horo Horo finds out what I did, he'd try to kill me but end up in prison because his efforts would be in vain. That would mean this Pirika-girl would hate me more._

"I'm home." Ren said as he went straight to his room, changing his kimono with more comfortable and fitting clothing.

"Are you home, Ren?" a voice he knew to well, asked him.

"Yeah, I'm here aren't I?" replied Ren irritated to Jun.

"Didn't you have a good time?" Jun said sitting down beside him, "Did something happen?"

"N-Nothing, why would there be?" Ren replied. _Is onee-san a psychic? Why does she always seem to know what on my mind?_

"I can here you stutter Ren, can't you tell your sister about it?" Jun pleaded.

"I made a girl cry, are you happy you know?" Ren replied after seeing the look on Jun's face he couldn't refuse. _I guess this is why Pyron is so devoted to Jun…_

"You never cared about making girls cry before…" noted Jun, "You stuck gum on a girl's hair when you were 3 in China, bit your teacher when you were 4 and never let go until she allowed you to go home, you threatened your classmates who want to ask you out in the private school here you are going to right now with a spear. They all cried like babies. I don't get why this girl can make you feel guilty… though I'm not saying it's bad…"

"I don't know either; can you help me out Jun?" Ren pleaded. _This must be the first time I pleaded but this is a time of a lot of firsts for me. What has a few hours with that girl done to me? Am I slowly changing to the thing I'm disgusted with most? Am I falling in love? Oh God… please no._

Jun smiled as she watched her brother plead, this was the first time for her to see Ren like this, vulnerable and asking for help. _I don't know who this girl is but surely her greatness makes me admire her. She can change Ren in a few hours, and that change is in a good way._

*******

Pirika sat alone in her new apartment with her brother, she couldn't believe that now, she would be living in the same city with that b*st*rd. _I want to forget him but he just can't leave my mind. He still is the handsome Ren but he did something awful. I don't know why but I can't find myself to hate him, even after all that he did… is this… what they call true love? If so… why did I fall for a man like that?_

Planning to just cry herself to sleep, Pirika was about to go to his room when an extremely worried Horo Horo entered the apartment…

"Pirika! Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go home earlier?" Horo said cheerfully, his face expression dramatically changed when Pirika turned around, revealing her in tears.

"Konbanwa… onii-chan..." Pirika greeted as Horo rushed to her side.

"What happened to you Pirika? Why are you crying?" Horo said wanting to comfort his crying sister "Is it something your overly cute brother did?" Horo said unable to keep his mouth shut of compliments of himself for just a few moments.

"Iie onii-chan, don't worry, I can handle it myself… I must do this on my own." Pirika said smiling weakly.

"If anything worse than you thought you happen… remember I'm always here…" Horo Horo said patting his sister on the head knowing his sister was not taking no for an answer, Ainu people were stubborn that way.

Pirika nodded, _Anyway… I don't know how it can get worse that this._

**Tsuzuku**

Takari-san: This turned out like this… I know I said it would be a two-part story but it was just too good to stop writing it. This is my final decision… this'll be 3-5 chapters long… R/R!


	3. Chapter 3 end

Pirika sat alone in her new apartment with her brother, she couldn't believe that now, she would be living in the same city with that b*st*rd. I want to forget him but he just can't leave my mind. He still is the handsome Ren but he did something awful. I don't know why but I can't find myself to hate him, even after all that he did... is this... what they call true love? If so... Why did I fall for a man like that?

Planning to just cry herself to sleep, Pirika was about to go to his room when an extremely worried Horo Horo entered the apartment...

"Pirika! Why didn't you tell me you wanted to go home earlier?" Horo said cheerfully, his face expression dramatically changed when Pirika turned around, revealing her in tears.

"Konbanwa... onii-chan…" Pirika greeted as Horo rushed to her side.

"What happened to you Pirika? Why are you crying?" Horo said wanting to comfort his crying sister "Is it something your overly cute brother did?" Horo said unable to keep his mouth shut of compliments of himself for just a few moments.

"Iie onii-chan, don't worry, I can handle it myself... I must do this on my own." Pirika said smiling weakly.

"If anything worse than you thought you happen... remember I'm always here..." Horo Horo said patting his sister on the head knowing his sister was not taking no for an answer, Ainu people were stubborn that way.

Pirika nodded, Anyway... I don't know how it can get worse that this.

******************************************************************

**Festival**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King**

**Dedicated to: silver moonlight**

**Note: The third installment is here... so have no fear!**

**Summary: A festival leads Ren to be closer to a certain Ainu because of a certain festival and a tale told to him by his dead grandfather once...**

**MUST READ: Italic means one's thought when he or she is talking don't get confused... ^___^**

******************************************************************

"You have to be kidding me!" exclaimed Tao Ren as he inched away from his giggling sister. I am not doing that… ever.

"Come on Ren, it's a sure way to get her forgiveness..." smiled Jun Tao going near him.

"NEVER I RATHER NOT GET HER FORGIVENESS!" Ren shouted as he found himself already on the wall.

"Come on, Ren... you want her forgiveness, right?" Jun told him said right in front of him.

"Yes... No, when it comes to what you're asking me to do!" he told his sister scrambling away to the bed.

"Come one how can you ask for her forgiveness, if you don't apologize?" Jun asked her brother as she followed him.

"That is not apologizing! That is-" He paused to think for a moment, "being nice and mushy! And Ren Tao is NOT NICE OR MUSHY."

"But, he can be, right?" Jun smiled.

"NO" Ren said pouting. I CAN NEVER BE NICE OR MUSHY.

"Oh come on Ren, if you want her to..." Jun was cut short when Ren had an outburst.

"I told you already! SHE IS NOT THAT MUCH TO ME!" Ren shouted emphasizing every word.

Jun gave him her all-knowing grin then said, "Then why did Ren Tao ask for help from his big sister like a vulnerable little Ren-kun?"

Ren blushed, "I see what a mistake that was..." he muttered.

"If you say so Ren..." Jun said with defeated sigh as she exited the room but still stayed outside to watch her brother for a while, Ren will still do something I know it... Maybe I'm just hoping but I hope he will...

"Hn..." Ren then found himself staring at the book Jun showed him... Maybe I should I mean, I could just change some things... or something like that... he thought as he reached for the book and began to read it... scanning through the pages he paused for a while to think, Oji-san's a hopeless romantic, he is... a baka. He then, with a small amused smile continued to flip the pages and speed read.

From outside the room Jun Tao smiled, This girl is really special... I would want to meet her someday, someday soon...

"Jun Tao-san... what are you doing?" a voice asked and I saw the inquisitive look on Pailong's face.

She put her finger in front of the kyonshi and smiled, "Quiet Pailong... We wouldn't want to be Ren's victims, wouldn't we?"

Pailong then realized what Jun was doing and nodded.

"Let's go... ne? It might be our deaths after oji-san's..." Jun smiled weakly as she sneaked down the stairways of the Tao mansion followed by the ever-loyal Pailong.

*******

Pirika sighed half sadly, half irritated... Of course, the thought of what Ren Tao (that maniac) did to her still lingers quite deeply in her mind but the special attention she was getting from her Onii-chan and Tamao was getting irritating. They never treated her like a porcelain doll before... why should they now? She was quite contented with the way they treated her before too. She doesn't like being in the hot seat... her life was far too private for that.

_I know Onii-chan and Tamao-chan are doing this for me - because the care for me... dakedo..._

_Dakedo... I don't like being treated this way..._

Pirika got up from her seat in which Tamao seemed to be nailing her to these past few moments. Feeding her with sweets to be exact "Sweets will make you get your mind of things.…" She would say and Onii-chan would reply, "Are you sure those aren't drugs?" and then they would flirt with each other and Pirika... would remain nailed in the seat staring wide-eyed at the display of sweets she was supposed to finish according to Tamao. Thankfully, Tamao and Horo Horo went out to buy stuff for groceries - since they think I won't be able to do it and of course onii-chan can't do it. Also Onii-chan did it to spend some time with Tamao.

Forgetting what may be the consequences of Tamao going to the grocery to buy food - to fatten her up most likely. Pirika gone out of the apartment to go to the park for at least some quality time with herself without having to worry about Tamao chasing her with sweets. The sweets were supposed to make her feel happy, not sick but as they say too much of anything is bad. She smiled softly as she put her hands on her pockets admiring the scenery of nature the park had.

It was beautiful; who would have ever thought that in a city in which she thought destroyed (and did actually) nature could have such a paradise? It is such an irony. Life is an irony too... that's why we live it.

She watched in amusement as a little boy who was being chased by a young girl ran like a beheaded chicken fleeing from the young girl. She found it adorable, and reminded her so much about Anna-sama and Yoh-sama.

She then found herself sitting down on a park bench smiling raising her finger to feel the cool breeze still watching the two children with a smile on her face. She then sighed as she remembered Ren from the scene… How? She had no clue either. It's just that Ren Tao's annoyingly smug face can't get out of her mind… She sighed audibly and the boy who she referred to as Yoh-when-young approached her.

"Is there something wrong onee-san?" the boy nudged her softly when she saw her troubled face.

Pirika shook her head; "It's nothing…" she smiled.

The boy who acted so much like Yoh smiled as well, "That's nice to know… I like everyone being happy and relaxed…" the boy said as he yawned – oblivious to the fact that the girl was approaching as well.

Pirika made a mental note to tell this to Yoh when onii-chan sees him. She then watched in amazement – amusement rather as the little girl grabbed the boy by the ear.

"ITAI!" the boy shouted as he struggled to break free from the girl's iron grip.

The girl glared at him then said, "Baka… you still have your daily exercises to finish!"

"BUT I DON'T WANNA I'M TOO LAZY TO!" the boy whined and soon wailed.

The girl glared at him then shouted, "URUSEI! YOU KNOW AUNTIE AND UNCLE WANTS YOU TO BE A STRONG YOUNG MAN!"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well… you're basically family, so… oh… alright…" the boy sighed as he gave up and just allowed himself to be dragged by the girl.

Pirika smiled weakly when the two left..._Yes, exactly like Anna-san and Asakura-san…_

She sat there quietly after the children left; watching the fallen leaves move thanks to the slow breeze. She then remembered the times when she was in the mountains with Onii-chan when they would admire the fallen leaves. Those were the times where her brother was still very worried about the Shaman Fight… It's weird that after all her brother went through (she means those brutal trainings) He still lost the Shaman Fight to Yoh Asakura… 

Oh well, what's the use of thinking about the past? Yoh practically gave them the coltsfoot/butterbur anyway.

Dakedo… Onii-san thought he didn't earn it… until someone came along that is… 

Pirika smiled at the memory of how Tamao, the ever so shy and timid Tamao entered the life of the proud, happy and overly noisy Horo Horo. As she continued to think about things, she disregarded the sound of footsteps approaching her way thinking it was just a visitor to then ever-so-frequently-visited-park.

She looked up at the sky and asked the sky when did she become so reflecting and quiet? But no answer came along… She did expect that though. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and planned to stand up for thinking like this didn't suit a person like her. She found herself rooted to the seat though, or rather pushed down into the seat by a strong yet gentle hand.

She turned around and gaped at what she saw. She then immediately brushed the hand away and 'planned' to storm off right away finding out that the hand managed its way back to her shoulder.

"M-Matte ne…" the owner of the hand said in uncertainty, "Listen, we have to talk…"

"Why would I listen to you for?" Pirika said flushed with anger, "If you must know Tao-san, my onii-chan might be looking for me already!" she shouted as she flicked the hand away again.

"I don't give a damn about you brother!" he shouted as he once again grabbed her by the shoulder but more gentle this time but still sure she wasn't going to escape.

Pirika found herself back sitting on the bench glaring at Ren, "Do it quick Tao-san… Onii-chan and Tamao might be worried about me already…" she said coldly.

Ren looked quite taken aback by her cool attitude to him then managed to sit down beside her.

Pirika inched away from him, soon finding herself at the edge of the bench when Ren turned to look at her.

"Here…" He blushed slightly as he handed a package to her, seemingly not being able to take the silent treatment Pirika was giving him. _God only knows why though…_

Pirika looked at him for a while as if making sure this was Ren Tao since after all Ren Tao doesn't do this… normally anyway.

"Get it." Ren said looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks. _Kami__-sama… why do I have to act like such a… a… a… person…?_

Pirika was speechless, she knew this was Ren… who else could have such hair? Who else could own those piercing eyes, wonderful lips and fair skin like… like… milk…? Pirika mentally laughed at her metaphor then managed to take the package from Ren.

Ren looked at her intently and she gulped wondering if this was some time bomb that he set to kill her.

"What are you waiting for? Open it up already!" he demanded, "It's not a murder item!" _Kami__-sama, get this over quickly already!_

Pirika gulped… did he read her mind? He continued to gaze at her like that and finally she gave in and opened the package slowly.

Afterwards, it revealed a really old looking book.

"You wanted to know right…?" Ren said as he looked away in a small pout.

Pirika looked at him for a while and rummaged her brain for what he was talking about but couldn't find anything… so she remained silent.

"It's a book of Chinese Legends, even Chinese Valentines… My grandfather took record of them. I didn't know which you'd want to know so… there." He shrugged.

Pirika then finally remembered…

_"What's the occasion of this festival? Festivals should have occasions, right?" Pirika asked curiously. _

_"How would I know?" Ren glared at her. _

_"One… because you live here.__ Two… because they say it's something about Chinese and three… you're Chinese." Pirika said in a know-it-all tone. _

_"Just because I'm Chinese doesn't mean I know what the hell this festival is about!" he glared at her once more. _

_"Don't you know any err… holiday or something in the Chinese today?" Pirika looked at him. _

_"As a matter of fact I do…" Ren said tapping his chin._

_"What is it then?" Pirika asked him. _

_"Why are you so interested in finding out anyway?" Ren asked her. _

_"I don't know… it sounds like it's going to be interesting." Pirika shrugged. _

_"It's the Chinese's Valentines Day today…"_

Pirika then smiled; all thoughts of what Ren did before going away.

Ren blushed lightly, "I'm sorry… for what happened… I don't know if it was really wrong but I know you thought it was. I'm sorry." Ren said quickly.

Pirika nodded, "It's okay, you're forgiven…" she said smiling softly. _Even in his cold façade, there's still a heart to this man._

He smiled softly and it only could've been seen if you were really keen, "Well I better go now… Horo Horo's sister." He said as he turned around with just waving his hand for goodbye.

Pirika smiled then shouted, "If you say so REN-KUN!"

Ren fought a deep blush from forming on his cheeks then walked away.

Pirika watched Ren's silhouette walk away gleefully.

_Things with Ren were going to get much better from now on… I wonder… if I can get another shot with a kiss with him… _Pirika grinned also not believing the fact on how fast she had forgiven Ren a while ago.

*Year After*

Ren bowed down in respect as he once again found himself staring at the picture of his grandfather. He smirked at the funny face of his grandfather in the picture then put the incense back to the pot.

Maybe your farfetched stories aren't that worthless after all… 

_Maybe…_

He then exited the altar then closed the gates to be right away welcomed by a familiar genki smile.

He smiled weakly in return.

"REN-KUN!" She smiled happily as she leaped towards him.

Ren caught her in his arms then let her down gently; he put his elbow on her shoulder and smirked, "Where are we off to today?"

Pirika smiled, "I don't know…"

"Oh well…" Ren said, "Aishiteru yo Pirika-chan…"

"Aishiteru yo Ren-kun…" she replied with a matching blush.

Ren looked up at the sky oblivious of Jun spying on the two of them with a smile of approval accompanied by Pailong.

Pirika then called on him, "Ren-kun, let's go, ne?"

Ren nodded then gave her something only one could ever see Ren Tao do in their nightmares…

He gave her a big, wide and warm smile.

~Owari~

Takari-san: *stretches* Finally done! Actually this was supposed to be 4 chapters long but guess what? I'm too lazy! I wanted to finish it quickly so I can focus on my Yona, Horo/Tamao and other pairings of Shaman King. I hope they weren't too OOC… I hope you liked the series ^^ Ashly, don't kill me with a gun and Nic, don't plan on making me sit on that electric chair of yours…

Arigato to everyone who reviewed this fic and waited for me to post this last chapter ^^ **R/R!**


End file.
